Sun Knight and the Sorcerer's Stone
by anatimefire
Summary: Grisia and the other holy knights have been dropped into the world of Harry Potter for some unknown reason and now they have to go to Hogwarts or they lose their magic for good. Read to find out if are protagonists are able to get home. "Oh God of Light I know I haven't prayed to you in a while but please stop her from putting me in dresses!"
1. Chapter 1

This Idea has been bugging me since I started writing a different _Legend of Sun Knight_ fanfiction and was reading a _Harry Potter_ fanfiction.

I really need to stop writing fanfiction for it takes time away from the books I want to write. It's just that if I don't write a story I have in my head at the moment I can't write anything else.

Warnings: Written from the ultimate evil's(Grisia's) point of view, alternate universe, yaoi, under age sex possibly depends on if I put Harry with Snape or not.

When I say alternate universe I mean beyond just Grisia going to Hogwarts or even all twelve of the holy knights going but rather than explaining it all I'm just going to let you figure it out because I'm evil like that. What I will tell you is that this ignores the ending of the sixth book of _Legend of Sun Knight _and everything after words.

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these do you think I would be getting an architecture degree?

_Can nobody save us? Will anyone try?_

I can't tell you how my group of fellow holy knights and myself ended up on in England as five year old versions of ourselves but I can tell you the why. After my fight with Charlotte I went to confront Pink about her candidate and to forfeit my candidacy for demon king. Only for her to try and kill me for she had made her candidate a undead and the Church of the Shadow God would never accept a undead candidate if there is a living one. I don't remember anything that happened after that but I can only assume that something happened to cause this and that the earth didn't just happen to swallow me and my fellow knights whole only to spit us back up as five year olds in a time and place which are completely foreign to us. In fact more I learn about England and the world around it the more I'm inclined to say we are not even even on the same planet anymore.

Any way the how, what, when, and where are little concerns compared to the fact that we can not get back to Leaf Bud city no matter what magic I try. So we are stuck and we have been stuck for the last five and a half years. Needless to say we have given up on going home.

One of the only good things that have come from this is that are bodies became like they were when we were five so not only do I have my eyesight back but Roland is also alive. But even if we have deaged our magic has stayed the same as it was before we were brought here. So even if Roland is no longer a death lord he still has all the abilities of one.

But this is most likely not what is your biggest concern. Your biggest concern is most likely is where in the world have we been living these five years. Well I'm not a hundred percent sure about that either. Not because I do not remember it but rather because the adults around us kept it from us but from what I gather we were labeled as victims of child trafficking and was placed in an orphanage after no one claimed us.

Which leads us to now.

In the five and a half years we have been living in England we had been told that magic was a thing of fantasies and that magic wasn't real and I have never seen anyone other than us use magic so I didn't think it was a far cry from the truth to say no one else could use magic.

That was until a middle aged woman who claimed to be a witch showed up at the orphanage carrying twelve invasions to go to a school called Hogwarts a school to learn witchcraft and wizardry. Apparently anyone who has magic is either called a witch or a wizard.

"What are we going to do?" Lesus asked everyone in the room. The middle aged witch (What was her name? Nerve?) and a caretaker were talking in another room so they could talk freely.

"We either go or lose are magic and I don't know about you scumbags but I rather keep my magic." Laica said in an indigent tone. Laica never got out of the habit of cursing no matter how much the caretaker washed out his mouth.

"What magic? The magic to moan in pleasure as you are beaten?" Chikus and Laica the past few years have besided that they hate each other.

"Shut up ass hole."

"You wish I was up your ass hole."

"As much as they flirt one would suspect them of dating." Georgo said to no one in particular but loud enough for the pair to hear and turn on him but before they could say anything Lesus spoke up stopping the fight.

"Let's take a preliminary vote to see where everyone stands. Then we will each give a short explanation of why they voted that way alongside making a list of positives and negatives for each option. After words we will take a final vote were majority will win." Leave it to Lesus to get everyone on track. "Rise your hand if you agree to the group going to Hogwarts." Everyone but Roland rose there hand. It makes sense after all he has always hated his dark magic and now he had the chance to get rid of it but after he realized that he was the only one with his down he raised it most likely to speed up the process as he knows that he would lose anyway. "Everyone agrees that we will go to Hogwarts?" Everyone nodded their head. "Let it forever be known that the twelve holy knights are now the twelve holy wizards." Lesus finished giving one solid knock to the arm rest on his chair symbolizing that it was the end of that discussion.

Right on time to as Nerve and the caretaker exited the caretakers office having come to an agreement.

"If you can prove that these children are magical I will let them go to this school of yours." The caretaker said pointing at us then left. Nerve looked at us with a thoughtful expression on her face as if trying to figure out how exactly to prove that we have magic. I think I can give her a little help with that.

"Ecilan; can you make me a snow cone please?" Ecilan looks at me silently with a slight questioning look that you would miss if you didn't know him as well as I did but then seems to realize something and then starts making a snow cone for me using his magic then after it's fully formed he takes out some blueberry sauce from his pouch that he always had on him and after spreading the sauce on top he gives it to me. He then set off making eleven more snow cones all with different flavors.

Nerve seemed shocked by this as apparent by the tone of her voice. "And what would your names be?" She asked looking at Ecilan but apparently did not want to be rude so she phrased it as if asking everyone.

"Ecilan Ice." Ecilan answered first as she was looking at him.

"Chikus Blaze." Chikus said grinning and lighting a small fire on the tip of his fingers.

"Vival Moon."

"Georgo Earth."

"Aivis Stone."

"Ceo Storm." Ceo said clapping his hands together and creating lightning.

"Laica Metal." Laica turned a piece of metal into a liquid and made it do some movements in the air before turning back into a solid.

"Elmairy Leaf." He made a leaf float through the window make a few loops in the air before leading it back out.

"Roland Hell."

"Demos Cloud." Demos said appearing out of thin air and disappearing right afterwords.

"Lesus Judgment."

"Grisia Sun. As you might have noticed are last names correspond with the element in which we are most familiar with. Vival has the ability to make himself invisible at night, Georgo and Aivis have to do with land, Lesus has the ability to read peoples minds." Lesus mumbled in disagreement but did not point out that I was lying to cover for the fact that he has the weakest magical ability of all of us. "And I have the ability to control every element in the world." I skipped Roland for it doesn't take a fool to know that the dark element is considered bad.

"And what about Mr. Hell?" Nerve seemed reluctant to ask. For good reason to.

"Roland has the power of death. He can revive anyone who has been dead for over five hours as an undead monster."

Nerve paled and stuttered out. "Like a necromancer?"

"No; Necromancers dedicate their live to learning how to raise an undead army." She seemed relieved with that. "No; Roland is a Death Lord who has the knowledge how to raise an undead army from birth. Thankfully the necklace that he is wearing is a seal that prevents him from gathering any dark element so you can relax." But of course that is not true but I'm not going to tell her that.

"And he can still use magic?"

"Yes just not dark magic." She accepted this but I could tell that something was bugging her. "What do you want to know? We will answer to the best of are abilities." Not.

"How do you know so much?" So much about what?

"About what?"

"Magic. How do you know much about magic." Oh that. Thinking about it we haven't made a story to cover this up yet. I asked Lesus mentally what I should say he suggested that I keep it vague but left it up to me to make up the story.

"We have always been able to use magic but after we escaped we realized that no one else around us could use magic so we hid are ability to use it from others." I answer semi-truthfully. We did hide are magic after realizing no one else could use it.

"And the ones that captured you knew magic?"

"I think so but I'm not for sure." Vague so that we can change are story in the future if need be.

"Do you know what they had planned for you?"

"No we were kept in the dark."

"Did they wear black robes with hoods on them and white masks?" Is she asking about a certain group? Better to play it safe then run into a conflict in the future.

"No. They wore robes but they were not black."

"Why do you speak like an adult and not a child?"

"Are we not having an adult conversation?"

"True but most children do not have the mannerisms in which you possess." That is true. I should watch what I say more.

"We were taught manners" Or lack of. "though the stick so some of us are more mature than normal." Nerve's lips twitched a little as if she was smiling but it quickly went away.

"You are most definitely more mild mannered than the last family I went to. I swear the only one in that family that wasn't stuck up was the nephew that was living with the family unfortunately both the Nephew and the son will be starting Hogwarts this year. Well then I must be going I have to talk to your caretaker to arrange some things before I leave." She said standing up from the chair she sat down in when we were introducing ourselves. "Farewell Ms. Sun; I hope to see you all in my house when you come to Hogwarts." With that she left in a hurry.

It took me a few seconds to understand what she said but I finally understood after Georgo started laughing hysterically. "I'M A GUY DAMN IT! Come back here so I can kick your ass!" Of course she didn't hear me for she had already left but it still felt nice to shout and curse. I mean seriously how do you mistake me for a girl? Sure I might have long hair, pale skin, tend to wear frilly things, and I'm pretty but I do not look like a girl.

"Grisia if you don't want to be mistaken as a girl you should wear boy closes every once and a while."

"Shut up."

_"Help is on the way"_

The end of chapter one. I rewrote this nearly seven times so I hope it is good.

Don't expect regular updates for I have the memory span of a gnat so even If I have a chapter finished I may forget it until I finish the next chapter and go to publish it then realize I forgot the last chapter and so on and so forth until I finished the story and realize I haven't updated it since chapter one and by the end of the story I don't like it any more so I don't update it.

But if you review I'm more likely to update if I have a chapter done.

Hope you like it even If it is not a very original plot but first _Legend of Sun Knight, Harry Potter_ crossover so I hope you like it. I hope I kept everyone in character.

Anyone want to guess who Nerve is?

Grisia wearing girl's close is my own head canon even If he is more likely to tear someones head off for suggesting it. Grisia will be confused for a girl a lot in this story.

Any way the next chapter should be longer as it is the chapter that Grisia is introduced to Harry and everyone gets their supplies.

_Adieu mon petit!_


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say but warning this chapter includes child abuse so if that is a trigger of any kind I would skip it. Also Yaoi; ranging anywhere between rape of a minor to Grisia committing to spending the rest of his life with another.

If I owned _Legend of Sun Knight_ I would have finished that _Legend of Sun Knight_ video game I started about a month ago. If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich but unfortunately I only have about twenty dollars to my name.

_I have my mothers dreams _

To say these last two weeks have been busy would be an understatement. Moving, meeting tons of new people, having test after test done, a pig saying that Roland should be executed, and lastly someone tried to kidnap Demos only to have her arm cut off by him instead.

But let's start at the beginning shall we?

The day after Nerve visited a woman name Rita Skeeter came to do an article about twelve wizarding children who were found at a muggle orphanage who had extremely high levels of magic despite never having been trained formally before. After the article came out several more witches and wizards came and visited us and one of the witches wanted to adopt Demos but since we refused to be separated she tried to kidnap him only to startle him when he was sleeping and he did the the thing that he was trained since he was nine to do.

He attacked her and cut her arm off believing that he was under attack.

Of course her scream woke everyone up so I was able to reattach her arm and prevent her from dying but that event showed that the muggle orphanage was not able to properly take care of us. The Ministry of Magic scrambled to find some place for us to stay and in a random shot in the dark they tested for living relatives. Of course there was; almost; none but a few things got revealed.

Apparently Roland is the last living member of the magical royalty who had been long since been thought dead.

Of course that wasn't the only thing revealed but it was the most important one and the one that lead to Minister Fudgesicle to try and have Roland executed because he was worried that Roland would try to reestablish the monarchy. But Roland has no desire to be King so they let him live. Not that I would have let them kill Roland anyway.

But since Roland is the last living royal he has inherited all the royal fortune and properties so the last few days we have been moving into one of the castles Roland owns. It's on nearly a kilometer of land and overlooks a beautiful lake that happens to be on the property. But the castle itself is fairly dilapidated and is major need of repairs so for the most part we have been living in a tent until the castle get's repaired and modernized. In which; according to the people who are repairing it; it should be done by the time we return from Hogwarts in the summer.

Truthfully we don't have the time to be going to buy school supplies at the moment but Nerve has arranged it so every one who doesn't have ties to the magical world can go together and we are trying to keep up public appearances so the issue of Roland's execution doesn't come up again.

So here we are standing around a pub named the Leaky Cauldron after being dropped off by the Department of Magical Transportation waiting for the last family to show up. A bucked tooth girl and her family are waiting impatiently near by and Nerve is talking to the person behind the bar when the other family came in.

The first one to come in was a whale of a boy who obviously been pampered too much and has an air of superiority that was very obviously misplaced. Second one through was obviously the boys father and he looked more stuck up than his son. The third one was a shriveling woman who alongside her husband and son looked at everyone in the room with contempt. The last one that came through that door was a boy you would have never thought you would see with the others.

The boy was short for his presumed age of eleven and was wearing clothes that were more than likely five sizes too big for him and had holes in them. The clothes were worn and torn in places as if they were well used handy downs from the whale but you can tell that the wear patterns are more like what the boy would make and not the whale. The boy himself was covered in untreated burns, cuts, and bruises; In fact I wouldn't be surprised if his arm is broken with how dark the bruise is there. Could he be abused?

"Lesus; what do you think about that child?" I asked as I tugged on Lesus's sleeve. He took a quick look and turned away trying to pay attention to Nerve as she said something. I will have to ask Strawberry later about what she said.

"What do you think?" It might have been a question it confirmed my suspicions.

"Abuse." He nodded his head in affirmative. Everyone had started moving to door near the back and I made a decision. "I'm going to help him."

Lesus gave a noncommittal grunt and then said. "If you are going to do so I suggest finding out exactly what they are doing to him so you can justify taking him from his family." He started walking off to catch up to the others. "And make sure you can prove it to." He said practically as an afterthought. He knows me too well.

First thing first finding out who the boy is and what better way of finding that out than reading his mind!

So his name is Harry Potter and he lives with his aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon and they have a son named Dudley who is also going to Hogwarts. He is in fact a eleven years old and the burns are from when he was making dinner and Dudley pushed him into the stove. He also thinks his arm is broken alongside a few of his ribs.

I could just look at his memories to find out what they have done to him but I want to know what his family thinks of him along side what they have done. I'll start with the whale since he was in Harry's thoughts.

'FREAK.' I didn't even need to read his mind for it to be shouted at me and it kept being repeated over and over again until it became a mumbled garbled mess that I couldn't stand and had to pull back after reading half of his memories with Harry in them. Thankfully they were the later half so I don't need to go back in his head. Based off what I've seen he and Harry have a playground bully and victim type of relationship.

I decided to do the aunt next to find that she has never hit harry but has never shown him affection liking to pretend that he never existed saying that what her husband does to him he deserved. Of course I never saw any memories of Harry and her husband so I still had to read his memories.

The word slut assaulted me as soon as I started reading his mind and I saw Harry. Harry was younger; at most seven years old; and he was naked, chained to the wall, and bleeding. He was bleeding everywhere. Cuts; too shallow to be fatal but deep enough for them to bleed; traced his body in the most intimate of ways as if they were the remnant of touches of a lover. His bottom lip was bruising and bleeding as if he had just gotten done kissing someone. His hips bruised and his nether regions bleeding with a white substance coming out. Then I looked at his eyes. Those soulless dead eyes that had clearly been crying not that long before. Slut repeated in my mind once again and I realized this man had raped him. This man had Raped Harry.

It was then that I decided to take Harry away from them. Law and public appearance be damned if it meant that I would never have to see him like that again. But how to take him away from those people who called themselves his family?

We are in public so it's not like I can just kidnap him; besides we are here for a reason; so the most I can do is take Harry with us as we do our shopping but even then he would have to go back at the end.

I need to ask Lesus what to do; he has dealt with things like this after all.

"Lesus!" I say running up to him as It seemed that I had fallen behind everyone else.

"So how bad is it? I have already told the others that we are going to kidnap the boy after we are done shopping and I have Elmairy talking to him at the moment trying to get him to go shopping with us rather than with his family so it is easier to kidnap him." Lesus... you really are a tapeworm! Instead of answering I sent the image of Harry I got from Vernon and Lesus flinched. "Bad then." Lesus thought for a few seconds before speaking once again. "Grisia, can you send out that image along with the knowledge of who did it to everyone in the general proximity?" I smile fully knowing where this was going.

"I can do better than that I can make it to where anyone who sees him for the rest of his life will know exactly what he has done." That should teach him! Maybe I can make it to where he will never be able to feel pleasure for the rest of his life. No I should make it to where he will only feel pain!

Lesus nodded his head and said. "Put that curse on him just before we kidnap Harry. For now we act as if we are normal school age kids and not think about what we are going to do later." I pout but agree. "You might want to introduce yourself to Harry and his family; it does not look like Elmairy is having much progress in getting Harry's family to agree." I look over and sure enough it looks like Elmairy is losing the argument.

I walk over and put my hand on Elmairy's shoulder in a gesture for him to calm down and ask in the politest voice I have. "Is something wrong here?"

"Yes your delinquent friend here wants to infect my son with his germs." Delinquent? What about Elmairy says delinquent? Is it because his hair is green? If anything I say your son is more of a delinquent than Elmairy!

"I'm apologize for my friend" Like hell I do. "but I believe he was asking your permission for your nephew to join us." You can keep your whale of a son. "We would never hope to separate you and your son." As if we would ever want him. "If money is your concern we can pay for your nephews stuff." I'm sure Roland will not mind paying a little more if that means he can help save a child in need. Besides there's twelve of us to pay for so I bout he will have to take out much more money than he would if it was just the twelve of us.

"Fine have the little shit just stop bugging us." I smile my most beautiful and serene smile happy thinking of all the things I am going to torture him with once we take Harry away. Maybe I can make it to where every bit of money he touches lights on fire?

"Thank you mister." I said as I grabbed Harry's arm and lead him to the rest of the knights who were entering Gringotts. When we caught up with the group I noticed that Nerve was tell the others something so I stayed quiet.

"Normally I would suggest forty galleon's for each person but I would get more encase you need it and hearing all you want to buy I would suggest more around fifty to sixty." Roland nodded his head and headed off to the front desk to get access to his vault.

"So what Is your name?" I ask Harry as I kept an eye on Roland.

"I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry is just so cute with that stutter of his. Unfortunately; unless he's the Earth Knight; he can't get far with one so I'm going to have to teach him how not to exacerbate it.

"I'm Grisia; Grisia Sun and this is Strawberry Leaf." I say as grab Elmairy. He blushes a little bit and shrugs me off.

"Don't listen to Grisia. My name is Elmairy Leaf." Elmairy said holding his hand out for Harry to shake in which Harry takes.

"Harry; Harry Potter." They smile at each other and I can tell that they are going to be good friends. Roland begins towards us with a goblin following him meaning that they have gotten permission to go down to Roland's vaults.

"Let's do more formal introductions later I believe Roland is here to take us down now." And he is carrying thirteen money purses to.

"Down to where?" Harry asked. Maybe he doesn't have as much of a stutter as I thought he did. He just needs more self confidence.

"To Roland's vaults of course." He nods his head and opens his mouth to say something but Roland cuts him off by accident.

"Grisia I've gotten permission for everyone go down but we have to stay in sight of Gobbledygook here and have to report exactly how much we take out to him." Understandable; after all they have to keep track of how much money is in a vault and it would be inconvenient for them to have to count every knut in the vault compared to counting the galleon's in the purses. Roland then turned to Harry and held out his hand. "So you're the kid Grisia has decided to kidnap?" He asked only half joking. "I'm Roland Hell; What would your name be?"

"H-Harry P-Potter Sir." There is that stutter. It seems that he only stutters when he is nervous in which is fairly common in reality but is still a bad habit.

"Just Roland is fine." Roland says with a small smile on his face trying to make himself less intimidating. Apparently it worked for Harry visibly relaxed. Thinking about it Roland has always had a slightly intimidating aura around him.

"Prince Hell we must be going." The goblin; who I just remembered was there; said. Harry tensed once again and began fidgeting with the end of his shirt; obviously nervous about being around Roland.

"Don't worry Roland himself didn't know that he was a prince until five days ago and is still uneasy about people calling him one." More than likely because the only prince Roland knows is the fake pig king and he is the most ideal prince; Roland isn't comfortable filling in those shoes. Harry relaxed a little bit but was still nervous and tense as we started heading to the mine carts.

With are group of fourteen; including Harry and the goblin; we had to take the largest mine cart and even then there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit in the seats so a few had to sit on the floor. The unlucky ones happened to be Elmairy; who was too kind to take a seat; Aivis; who was one of the last on the mine cart; and Roland; who sat on the floor when he realized I didn't have a seat (It was actually quite flattering. Not that I will ever admit to it!). But the simple act of Roland sitting on the floor for me seemed to calm him Harry down.

Not that he stayed calm after the mine cart started rolling. In fact he was so scared of how fast the mine cart had been going that he buried his face in my chest and missed the last seven minutes of the trip and all the dragons we passed by. I couldn't blame him either as the first three minutes had practically been pure free fall. But finally we stopped outside a vault labeled 8000; the most secure; vault in all of Gringotts.

After we stopped Harry still hung on to me as he shook like a leaf; thinking about it Elmairy was shaking slightly; but truthfully I was just happy that he hadn't puked, peed his pants, or passed out. After reassuring Harry that we were not dead we got off with the others and walked to the vault door where Roland began the long complex opening process that involved way too many keys and bleeding on all thirteen of are parts but once it was open it revealed something priceless.

Pile upon pile of gold as far as the eye can see with a few piles of precious gemstones mixed in. We had gone to Gringotts earlier that week; and several time's after; so that Roland could officially inherit his fortune and had taken all the official documents with us. We're still going through them at the moment.

I looked around and saw that Harry looked aw stuck with the amount of gold just like us when we first saw the vault; and still are but after seeing this sight for about the hundredth time in about five days has made it more than a little tedious.

"I swear it multiplies every time I see it." Leaf said more than a little exasperated. "And there is more documents for us."

"NOOOOO!" Ceo whaled absolutely terrified by the prospect of more paperwork. PTSD from doing paperwork?

"How? We made sure to take all the paperwork yesterday!" I said a little more than alarmed.

"I can answer that young masters." I look at the goblin and open my mouth to ask how when Roland beat me to it.

"How?" Direct and demanding without holding any of the anger my voice would have. I feel like plumbing every goblin in existence for keeping another thing from us. It has been like this the past few days. It seems that there is always something when it comes to this vault.

"Because when a wizarding family dies out their fortune and properties get transferred into the royal name and vaults respectively. Over the last four hundred years the royal vaults haven't gotten a steady income in the form of taxes but they also have not had to support a country just a few programs that the royal family implemented that the Ministry of Magic can not stop. But over all these vaults have been making money." Wait. Vaults?

"Vaults? As in plural?" The goblin nodded his head. "Exactly how many vaults are there?"

"Eight thousand of course." Of course I want to ring his little freaking neck but of course I can't or we would never get the information we need.

"Eight thousand but doesn't this bank use the same numeral system for all the vaults?"

"The bank yes but the royal vaults were here before the bank so they have their own system." This just has me confused.

"I want a list stating all my properties and another stating how much I have in each vault with it charmed to have to values up and down as money is taken out of each one. Judging by how this vault is filled with a hogwash of everything can I assume all it others are in the same state?" The goblin nodded his head. Roland begins rubbing his temple from the headache that was certainly starting to form. "I want to reorganize my vaults-" I tune Roland out in favor of looking at Harry who looked lost and uncomfortable standing there. I turn to Roland to see him still talking to the goblin but was also holding the purses and that gave me an idea to keep Harry busy so he doesn't feel like he is intruding on something.

I walk up and grab the purses from Roland and walk away. Seeing as how Roland hurried up in saying what he was I would say that he got the message to hurry up for we are here to do something not revolving around the bank. I walk over to Harry and smile apologetically.

"Sorry; we have been dealing with them a lot the past week but we should be done soon." I say as I hold out a purses for Harry. Harry takes it in his good hand and I remember that I still need to heal him but it will have to wait for it will set off an alarm if I use magic in here.

"It's ok. You're busy I understand." That is true but you never tell a child that.

"No there is twelve of us so someone should have realized that you were on your own." Harry brightened at that as if that was the first time someone ever told him that. Thinking about it, it probably is the first time someone has told him that.

"T-thank you." Harry said blushing looking at his feet. He's so cute.

"Your welcome." I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him to a pile of galleon's. "File the bag with a hundred galleons." Harry looked confused as to what a galleon was. I grab a galleon. "These are galleons, those are sickles, and those are knuts." I said pointing at the respective piles. "There is seventeen sickles per a galleon and twenty nine knuts to a sickle." Harry nodded his head in understanding and started filling his purse with galleons.

We silently filled are purses just enjoying being in each others company. I then start filling Roland's purse when I got done and once Harry was done I asked him to start filling the other purses with the same amount as his. It was when he got done with his fourth purse that he realized that I was still filling Roland's.

"Who is that bag for?" He asked after watching me for a while. I had been expecting him to want to know but I wanted in to ask himself to build a little more self confidence.

"Roland; he has his obsession with being prepared for everything so I'm filling his bag with a thousand galleons." Plus we have a few bills that need to be payed; like the people repairing the castle.

"How much is a galleon compared to a pound?" Ah the first question I asked.

"One galleon equals around five pounds but I have been told that the exchange rate changes often so you shouldn't expect it to stay to same for long." He sat there contemplating how much money he has.

"So Roland is carrying five thousand pounds?" Or well Roland.

"Will be but don't worry Roland is the strongest person I know and can defeat a burglar with both hands tied behind his back." It's true; the only thing that really changed about Roland was his physical appearance as if he never really deaged.

After that Harry went back to filling purses silently by the time I got done filling Roland's purse Harry was on the second to last one and Roland had finished talking to the goblin so I stood up telling Harry that I was going to start handing out the purses and grabbed four of the ones that Harry had filled giving them to Aivis, Laica, Vival, and Demos as they were closest and I repeated the process for Ceo, Elmairy, Chikus, Lesus, and Ecilan all the while purposely avoiding Georgo who kept following me demanding his money.

"Grisia, just give my damn money." Georgo said holding out his hand for the purse I was holding in which I had filled for myself. I look over at Harry and see that he has finished counting the coins for the last purse and was watching us.

"Oh? What am I? Your wife?" I said challenging him for it is just too much fun to do so.

"Yes; now go get my money bitch." He said mocking me but before I could do anything Roland punched Georgo hard and sent him flying back several feet.

"I don't care if you are only joking you never treat a woman like that." Roland has good intentions so I'll forgive him for calling me a woman. Thinking about it everyone who has ever meet me treated me like I was a china doll. I always just assumed it was because I looked like one, had a flowery disposition, and was not that good at sword fighting but thinking about it even my teacher didn't really try too hard to teach me sword fighting; at least compared to the others; in fact my teacher even called me his daughter a few times even though he knew I was male for he did the physical checkups on all of his candidates.

I didn't even wear frilly clothes up until I was one of the final ten contestants for Sun Knight and I wore them after some clerics said that it would improve my chance of being chosen for Sun Knight as the Sun Knight often wore frilly clothes; they lied by the way as I never saw my teacher wear anything frilly; after the clerics my teacher took it up because it made me look cute and kind. And after ten years of wearing cute frilly things I never thought to change into anything more masculine. In fact there was a not so secretive rumor that I was a woman; and sleeping with my teacher; that had been floating around for years before I had even taken the Sun Knight title. The rumor was helped by the Pope who required me to wear a dress to formal events like a ball. And the fact that my voice is high pitched for a man; low pitched for a woman but still closer to a woman's voice than a mans; didn't help.

Over all It's not really a surprise people take me for a woman!

"Grisia, how much did you put in my purse?" Roland said cutting through my musings. I seems in my musings Roland had gotten his purse from the pile.

"A thousand everyone else haves a hundred." Roland nodded and looked at something that I couldn't see from where I am standing.

"What is it?" I ask. After all if something is bugging him I want to know about it.

"Nothing I just thought that I saw something moving but it is probably nothing." He said after a few seconds.

"Alright now that everybody has their money can we get out of here he was been down here for almost an hour already." Georgo's complaining is getting on my nerves.

"Yes we can leave now." Roland said and a chorus of thank god's come afterward and we all exited the vault and went back to the surface where we promptly got scolded by Nerve for taking so long and had to explain that we had some things that we had to sort out before we come back. I also healed Harry completely after we left the bank playing it off as if I had just noticed that he was injured and that I felt bad for not noticing it earlier.

After that we went to the apothecary and I bought things for my whitening mask and things to make my hair care products; some of the things are a lot cheaper here than in the muggle world; after that we went to get parchment and things like that. It wasn't until we hit the book store that anything really noteworthy happened.

We had separated into groups of twos; with Roland, Harry, and me as the one group of three; and separated to look for the books on are school list and several others we had made a list of books that we wanted and anything that caught are personal interests. I'm looking for books about magical creatures; more accurately elf's for they can live for thousands of years and I would like to meet one to find out more about history in which has been lost in books; and the ancient fairy tales; hoping to find a few origin stories for magic that could potentially help us get back home.

Roland is looking in to books about politics and laws seeing as how it seems that he has inevitably been sucked into the world of politics here.

Harry doesn't know what he wants to look for but so far has been interested in potions and that one book about vampires that he keeps looking at but seems to be reluctant to get.

I look around and see... what was her name again? I don't even think that we were introduced for I can't even recall her face properly but she had been one of the girls that had been waiting in the Leaky Cauldron. Any way she happens to be studying me fairly carefully and hasn't taken her eyes off me since I noticed her. I might as well introduce myself right?

"Hello; my name is Grisia Sun and I do not believe we have been formally introduced yet." I said politely to the girl.

"Hello Grisia; my name is Hermione Granger and; if you don't mind me asking; are you a boy?" Finally someone got it right.

"I do not mind you asking and yes I am a boy." I say smiling; happy that someone asked instead of immediately thinking that I am a girl. "But what lead you to that conclusion?"

"The books you are picking out."

"I would have thought books on elf's, and fairy tales would be considered for feminine rather than masculine."

"True but the way you looked at the books before choosing to take them or not made me think you are a male but I wonder why would you be looking at stories about lost civilizations?"

"I'm trying to find out if a continent has disappeared before." I've looked at several maps trying to find the continent that we are from but none of the land masses that are big enough look anything like the continent we are from.

"You mean like Atlantis?" Atlantis? I've never heard of that before but if it really is a lost continent people most likely don't know what it was called. Thinking about it I don't even know what are continent was called for everyone just called it the continent.

"I am afraid I have never heard of Atlantis. Can you tell me what you know?"

"I'm afraid I do not know much only that it supposedly sunk after losing the favor of the gods." Don't tell me. Did the gods sink the continent for they were sink of dealing with the undead? Or is it because I still have my piece of the demon king so the land got swarmed with the undead so to prevent the dark element for spreading to the other continents? Is the sea floor actually filled with the undead?

No that's not possible but it is still worth looking into.

"Thank you. I should be going now but thank you for your time." Now where would books on Atlantis be?

"Your welcome and goodbye." After she said this I started walking away but I still heard him when she mumbled something about how that was one of the weirdest conversions she has ever had and how she hopes that not every wizard talked like me.

It didn't take me long to find the books on Atlantis for there was a large number of them and I picked out a few of the more promising ones and went in search of the others to tell them what I found out.

"That is interesting but let's not put so much faith in for it more than likely not real." Lesus said after hearing what Hermione said about Atlantis. I nodded my head in understanding and as the others gathered we evenly distributed the school books and payed for them. I saw that Harry did in fact get that vampire book. I've never heard of vampires before but I haven't heard of many things before apparently.

As we left the bookstore we went to the tailors to get robes made for us; and to get Harry a whole new wardrobe. Overall the experience there wasn't to bad; we got to laugh at people when it was their time to be poked and prodded and got laughed at but I know I can get everyone back latter so it is only a matter of time. In fact I think Earth is going to find his bed to be the earth when he goes to bed tonight!

After that we went to the wand makers.

The wand shop; as I'm going to call it for I don't care to ever come back here again; was dirty, dilapidated; so much that I was worried by not only the ceiling falling in on us but also about us falling through the floor; and unorganized with boxes spread all over the place with seemingly no rhyme and reason. The counter looked like it had been there since the dark ages and I am half expecting it to clasp if any one touches it.

"You have come here for a wand yes? Now step up we don't have all day." An old decrepit man who I half expected to kneel over and die; much like everything in here really; was standing behind the counter waiting for someone to go up and get their wand. No one was moving when someone pushed Elmairy forward. "Part elf?" How did he know that? No one has ever guessed right before. Elmairy is fourth wood elf and has natural green hair but otherwise looks human. "I know exactly the wand for you." The old man said as he ran to one of the shelves and pulled out a box making all the others fall down but seemingly didn't care. "Vine wood, ten and two third inches, with a wood elf hair as it's core." Elmairy was a little reluctant but still took it. You could tell immediately that the wand was a right fit for him and when he waved it flowers sprouted out of the end.

Roland stepped up next either eager to get it done or because he was pushed but either way he went next. "You are the young prince right? The royalty of the past always used the same wands as their ancestors and I happen to have a couple let me go get them." The old man has wands from over three hundred years ago? How old is he? The old man came back out from the back with two boxes one that was made with from some dark wood that gold and ruby embellishments with the other having the same design but had the opposite coloring.

I could tell just by looking at them and the elements that they gave off that the light colored one was going to reject him. Apparently the wand maker knew this too for he pushed the dark colored box forward for Roland to open. "Only the royal family can open the boxes. This was traditionally the wand of the king." Roland nodded his head and opened the box to reveal a wand that was easily over fifteen inches. "Ebony and yew wood with thestral tail hair, seventeen and a half inches. The longest wand ever made and a wand that has been used for the dark arts since it's creation." A dark wand? I guess it makes sense seeing as how Roland is overflowing with the dark element.

"Grisia can you come here for a moment? I want to give you something." I walked up to Roland unquestionably and held out my hand. In that hand he put the other wand that was in the light colored box. As soon as the wand was put in my hand my stomach started churning and I felt warm.

"Wonderful it seems that Woden and Frige can be together again."

"What?" Who are Woden and Frige?

"Woden is the prince's wand and Frige is yours. Woden and Frige are married and have been missing each other for a long time since they got sealed in their packages." Ok this old man is officially off his rocker. "Anyway Frige is made with alder and silver lime wood with a phoenix feather core and she is fifteen inches. The gems on both of your wands are magic amplifiers. Why don't you guys go test your wands somewhere else so you don't accidentally destroy anything? A desert is best so get going." The wand maker said as he pushed me and Roland out of the shop.

"But we haven't payed." Roland said fighting to stay in the shop. Boy for such a old man he sure is strong.

"Don't worry those wands are free." The wand maker gave one last final push to get Roland out the door and as soon as the door was free he closed it and shouted from inside the shop. "Have a good date your majesty's." Senile old man.

"So now what are we going to go do?" I ask trying to get Roland's attention away from the shop.

"Well we do still need to go to the general store-" I pouted after all it is just the two of us we should be able to relax. "But I saw a ice cream parlor a little while ago we can go there and relax as the others get their wands." I smile relieved to be able to relax and he looks away blushing. I grab his hand and we start walking to the parlor. Somewhere along the way I began to hum a song that that had popped into my head but once I realized it I didn't stop for Roland was also humming along side me and I didn't want him to stop humming for some reason.

As I finished the song I looked up at Roland to see him looking at me and I realized that I love Roland and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Roland kisses me and I feel as if the night sky was cradling me and when I kissed him back it felt as if every one of my worries were taken from me; as if I never had to get back to the holy temple and return to being the Sun Knight; and protected; like I would never be hurt again in my lifetime.

But I also felt something else.

The weight of thousands of hearts sat in my chest just wanting to be held and healed from years of neglect and once we stopped kissing neither of the feelings went away. Unconsciously I put my arm over my heart and started healing the hearts that I could feel resonate in me. It would take a while and a few don't seem to want to be healed but I can finish it within the month.

I then looked around me and saw that every witch and wizard in the area were bowing at us. Even the senile old man and the rest of the knights were bowing.

"You may stand and continue on with your day." Roland said in a commanding no nonsense tone sounding every bit the King he is and everyone got up to continue what they were doing before they stopped.

"This is splendid! A new King has been chosen." I heard someone say as they past.

"And what about his Queen? She is truly the most beautiful and light person I have ever seen." Another person said.

"But they are too young aren't they?" That is when it crashed in to me. We had both unconsciously declared ourselves the king and queen of the magical side of England.

"It doesn't matter; we have had younger kings and they have all turned out the best kings in are history."

"I wonder if they realized that this means that their entire government has been changed?" I just shrugged and held his hand tighter. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Ice cream?" It's not like we could really do anything about it.

"Or maybe you should explain what that was just about to me." Lesus said looking at me with a look that said "What the hell have you done now."

"We might have um-" I started but I didn't know how to explain it.

"We declared ourselves married and apparently that was the prerequisite to declaring ourselves King and Queen." Wait married? But we just kissed! But if Roland had asked me to marry him I would have said yes so I'm not really complaining.

"Congratulations; we will celebrate your union later but first the others need to get their wands and you have to face them." Lesus pointed to Rita Skeeter and the other news reporters who are impatiently waiting for us to be done to talk to them.

"Let's ignore them and finish up as quickly as possible. I want to get home." We had been here for most of the day already and I wanted to celebrate.

"Sorry but it we don't I'm afraid of what they will say based off what they just saw." I nodded my head in under standing and we started the long daunting task of dealing with the media.

By the time we were done the other knights had finished the shopping and were ready to leave. Harry looked dejected for he thought that he was going to have to go back to his aunt's. I hug Harry.

"Come on lets go home." I said pulling back and then grabbing his hands. "Hold this." I said handing him my port key. "and say 'The lake is beautiful to day.'"

"The lake is beautiful today." and with that Harry disappeared and I turned to the others to see only Roland.

"This is my first decree. If I or anyone in my counsel finds out that a child is being seriously abused I hold the rights the take said child away from the abusive adults without trial." Roland declared to the group of news reporters that had to leave yet. I took that as my que to show the image of what Harry's uncle had done to him to everyone and left a few curses on the man since I could.

_I have my fathers eyes_

Sorry this is late but to make up for it it is really long! Fourteen pages and over seven thousand words long. I wanted to have this out last week but I'm fairly busy with moving at the moment.

Now for foot notes!

Everything I wright and everything I change has a purpose so no over looking anything.

After I finished the first chapter I made a chart of chapters to come and in that chart I had about seven chapters before this one but since I promised this chapter I tried to summarize the happenings in the last few chapters into one. Hoped it worked but if you have a question about the story I will answer it to the best of my abilities with out spoiling anything.

Roland's and Grisia's love story was supposed to go slower than this; a lot slower they were not supposed to get together until the third book, married in the seventh and crowned king and queen in the eighth; but I seems that everything in this story is going faster than intended.

Grisia cares more for Harry than I think he actually would but I write him this way because Grisia read his mind and watched him grow up through his relives eyes so to Grisia he new Harry most of Harry's life. And I feel like making Grisia motherly.

There is a one or two chapters between this one and when they are sorted in to their houses and I have an idea on were they would go but what is your opinion? I want to keep the houses equal so four to each house. Do keep in mind that I reserve the right to reject your opinions so no crying if you wanted Elmairy in Gryffindor but he ended up in Hufflepuff.

So far I have Grisia, Georgo, and possibly Roland in Slytherin.

Chikus, Lesus, Aivis, and possibly Roland in Gryffindor.

Elmairy and Ecilan in Hufflepuff.

Ceo and Demos in Ravenclaw.


	3. Extra Chapter: Snowy

This is a bonus chapter for the chapter I am writing might not be posted for a couple of weeks since I am in fact moving a the current moment and am very busy packing. This chapter will most likely be the last chapter I will post at my current house but I will be continue writing this story and when I have the next chapter done I will tell you how my move has gone.

This chapter is the one that they went to get their pets.

I also need a beta seeing as how it seems that this story isn't going away anytime soon and I have atrocious spelling and grammar. Also so that they can catch the names I forgot to capitalize and I didn't catch on review and only caught after the story was already posted. And to point out that no twelve divided by four does not equal four.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Legend of Sun Knight.

_I know not your sorrow, but I know mine_

Today we are going to the pet store to get a few owls to believer letters to the Ministry seeing as how it seems that we are going to be getting letters very often and they freak if we don't reply. Roland has made a list of four types of owls he wants so this stop shouldn't take too long.

After we enter the shop everyone splits up to look at the owls and seeing as how the others had the owls covered I went to look at the cats.

I look around too see that the shops collection of cats was small and most of them were black with yellow eyes. But I don't want a black cat; to stereotypical; so I look at the four that was left. Two were short haired tabbies but one had yellow eyes and the other had blue, the third looked like it was just a blob of skin so no, and the fourth was a white Persian with blue eyes. Out of all of them I would definitely have to say that the Persian was the best looking one but if it's hissing was any indication it definitely didn't like me. That left me with the tabbies the blue eyed one looked as if it had an attitude but the yellow eyed one looked nice.

I pet the yellow eyed one through the bars thinking of getting it when I hear something. It was a loud meow that sounded as if it came from something much larger that these cats.

I look around to find an area that I didn't see before that had only one animal in it.

It was a snow tiger cub with the white on it being as white as snow and the stripes on it were thin and sparse. It was so cute I couldn't help but take it out of it's cage and cuddle it.

It began to struggle a few seconds after I picked her up but she let me hold her. She even licked my hand after she trapped it with her paws when I was petting her. Then we began a little wrestling match that I could have easily won but lost on purpose.

Me and the cub played until Roland lifted her off me and put a collar around her neck. Had Roland bought her for me?

"Congratulations you are now the owners of a white siberian tiger what do you want to name it?" The store owner asked me as Roland put the tiger down by me. I looked at the tiger and decided what I was going to call her.

"Snowy." The store owner seemed put off by this but nonetheless signed the paper work. Then Roland and the store owner talked for a bit.

"You didn't have to buy her for me." I told Roland after the shop owner left.

"But then you wouldn't be able to get her off your mind." True, I would have regretted not getting her if I hadn't. "Besides just think of her as a thank you for being mine." Roland said as he helped me stand up making me blush all the while. Now I have to think of something to thank him with.

I look at Snowy and decide that it is going to have to be a big something to.

_So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight_

It is short but it is an extra chapter I hadn't had planned originally and wrote in a half hour purely because it became clear I was not going to finish chapter three before I moved and I am not sure when we will get internet again.

the next chapter is the one that they get sorted so review to place your vote as to who go the what house.

and ignore the list I had on the last chapter a lot of the names have been moved since then.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for some confusion as to why I call Grisia, Queen, The fact is that Grisia is called Queen (other than his dressing up in girls clothes and my own thought process in which has labeled Grisia as a girl from the first time I read Legend of Sun Knight) is because everyone around him; other than the other knights; think he is a girl. It is also because Grisia and Roland want to be married and same sex marriage in England at the time was Illegal (and I have a feeling Roland had already asked their former caretaker about it) and wasn't very popular, so Grisia is presenting himself as a female (and so he would be Queen) for the time being and the other Knights are going along with it because it is what Grisia and Roland want.

*****IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT*** **

Grisia and Roland have until they get married to win the hearts of their people or the Ministry of Magic will continue running the government. If they win the hearts of the public the Ministry of Magic will slowly over the course of ten years will hand the power over to the Monarchy. After the Monarchy is reestablished Roland and the rest of the knight will meet up with the Minister and the Wizengamot to decide what programs that the Ministry has established that will be transferred over to the Monarchy and to beside who will be on Roland's counsel; the Wizengamot thinks they will automatically be in it but Roland already knows that none of them are.

The Monarchy will be a traditional one with some changes like a House of Commons that can overrule the King with a vote of three fourths but the King has the most say in the government over all. The heir is not determined by birth but is chosen by an agreement between the House of Commons and the Royal Counsel from the children; or grandchildren if the children are suspected to not be able to successfully rule the country in favour of the country's prosperity; of the former Ruler on the resignation or death of the former Ruler. But this *cough* possibly *cough* won't matter seeing as how both Grisia and Roland are male. Hey don't look at me that way! I can't completely destroy a government that I created after one king because both the King and Queen are male. Sadly I am not writing this for my own enjoyment so this will not include Mpreg and any children Roland or Grisia will have will be off screen in the far future and most likely with a mistress so that the country will have an heir.

Anyway that is as much about the government that I foresee having been besided this early on seeing as how it is not foreseen that the Monarchy will be taking over seeing as how approval ratings are as of current less than ten percent; but is climbing.

Disclaimer:

I wished upon a star I could not see

But yet I could not be

J.K. Rowling or Yu Wo you see?

So I am here to dream of what could be

I'm apparently feeling corny.

_And for this, I travel in darkness, for what seems like days_

Finally it was the long awaited day that we went to Hogwarts; or was it Warthogs? We have just been dropped off; by limo so we got a few weird looks but it was worth it; and given tickets for platform nine and three quarters. Now we are at platform nine and I have found where we are supposed to go to get to the platform but the problem is getting someone too through a wall.

"Why should I do it? Grisia should do it. She has the most endurance." I hate this. Because same sex marriage is not legal I have to pretend to be a girl so that I can marry Roland and become Queen. We're scamming the people? Non since! If they looked up my files from the orphanage they would find out that I am male. What do you mean that those files are private and can't be given out to just any body? They still exist even if no one can read them! Especially since I put a charm on them so that they will light on fire if someone touches them with the intention of spreading the information on the papers.

But it doesn't help that Georgo likes to rub it in my face.

"No way I found it, someone else should do it."

"I'll do it!" Chikus said a bit too hyperly and ran at the wall pushing his cart carrying an eagle owl he picked out. When Chikus made it through and returned unharmed everyone else was willing to go through after him.

When everyone was through it became clear that we had arrived too early. Yes the train was here and it is leaving in half an hour but we were nearly the only ones on the platform. The only others were a group of teens that were probably in their fourth or third year and some of which were obviously not from the UK. Like that American that keeps saying that his country is so much greater compared to anyone elses.

"So what do we do now? We have half an hour before the train leaves." I yawn and I decided what I was going to do. I was going to go to sleep.

"Why don't we find a compartment and put our stuff away. I think Snowy is getting restless in her cage." I had to put her in a cage with a blanket on top of it so that no one would freak out after seeing her. When she get's older she is going to have to have her own cart but at the moment she fits fine on mine.

"And so that you can take a nap right?" Tapeworm!

"It would be nice to have a nap though. We woke up three hours early to be on time today." Thank you Elmairy! And no we do not sleep in normally it is just that Minister Fudge Bar wanted to remind us of a few things that we had been over almost ten times before. Like no using magic outside of Hogwarts until we turn seventeen. I don't see a reason for children that are learning how to do magic should be limited to only doing magic in one place. No they should be allowed to practice whenever they can as long as there is a responsible adult around. Maybe that is why? Some witches and wizards are muggle born and has no responsible adult to correct their mistakes.

"But what is the fun in a nap?" Chikus combined. He was probably to hyper at the moment to sleep but in an hour he will crash. No wait this is Chikus I'm talking about; it would take him running the whole way to Hogwarts and back about three times before he crashed.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Chikus." And five others agreed with him. Harry; you traitor!

"Why don't we split into two compartments? One for the ones that want to sleep another for those that don't?" Everyone agreed and we went to load on to the train. But when I went to lift my things I found that they were all too heavy for me to lift which garnered the attention of everyone on the platforms; even the foreigners.

"It seems we are going to have to take more than one trip." Lesus said after looking at my cart and his own. We all had three to four things with us and we could only carry two things at a time.

"No problem dudes I'll help you with that." The American transfer student said as he lifted my cart with one hand. How is he doing that? My cart has to weigh at least 180 kilograms (almost four hundred pounds).

"America, what are you doing?" America? Don't tell me someone actually named their child America.

"Don't worry Iggy I'm just helping these guys carry their things. That is what we are here for right?" Iggy? and are they not students?

"Don't call me that!" So Iggy is a nickname? Does that mean that America is also a nickname?

"But Iggy-" America said whining.

"My name is Arthur." How do you get Iggy from Arthur?

"Fine England." England? Is that his nickname because he is from England? It would make sense, since America is from America. But how do you get Iggy from England? Well if they meet when they very young; toddler age; America could have been mispronouncing England as Iggy and he just never stopped but that would mean that they had meet when they were toddlers and that they had constant contact with each other. They don't look like they are related but that doesn't mean anything. "Now where do you want us to put these?"

"We don't know we haven't got a compartment yet." I answer deciding to ask interrogate this man. He seems to have a loose tongue. "So is America your name?"

"Yep, huh, wait, I mean it is more of a nickname it is just that I have been called America since I became the representative of America to foreign schools. It is some program that a few countries put together when we were young too see what program was best for the students. One year in eight different countries until we graduated but they stopped the program after our first year here since they were not getting any conclusive evidence of what program was best and only really found that it really depended on the kid. We were able to convince them to let us all come back here to finish our schooling since we had been together since we were children and we were the only friends that each of us had." I have a feeling that what he just told me is a well practised lie. "Alot of people call me America but my real name is Alfred F. Jones. Just don't expect me to always respond to the name Alfred since I have been called America all my life and is only called Alfred by sticks in the mud." This seems to be the truth though. I look at the foreigners to see that they all look to be the same age and they all look fairly close but they definitely have their individual groups. Apparently England and a Canadian (Canada?) was helping Harry carry his bags.

"Where do you want to sit?" England asked.

"Where is it quite? Some in our group want to take a nap." I said after yawning remembering that I was tired. England chuckled at me but I was to tired to care. "The back then, with your group you will need two compartments so with our two groups we will completely fill the back carriage." I nod my head as I start to fall asleep where I stand. He leads us to the back carriage by the time we get there I was more than willing to curl up on the floor and sleep. I haven't gotten much sleep lately with everything that has been going on.

"Hey dudes do you want your cat out of it's cage? It doesn't seem to like being in it."

"Ya just give Snowy to me." I say not thinking of the fact that Snowy was a snow tiger and they were likely to freak out.

I hear the rustling of the plankeit that was covering the cage. "Is that a is that a white siberian tiger?" England asked in aw.

"Ya now give me." I was a little too tired to be social.

"Where did you get him?" I heard England ask.

"The pet store. She was the only one there and the owner got her from a beader." Roland answered for me.

"I didn't think that their was a white siberian tiger beader."

"The owner said the beader found the mother and father in the wild so she isn't inbred." I moaned trying to get them to hurry up. I heard the cage opening and Snowy being taken out of her cage.

"How old is she?"

"She is around three months old. The breeders took her and her siblings away from their mother soon after their birth and had been raised with human habitation and training since then so she is very tame. It is a little risky to raise a tiger but we have proper precautions to prevent anyone from being attacked by her. For example she has a spell on her that prevents her from attacking someone." She can still pounce, bite, and claw if she is playing; with thirteen of us she is always properly entertained; so that spell only prevents her from injuring someone on purpose. Anyway now that I know that Snowy is being properly taken care of I can sit down next to Elmairy and use him as a pillow.

It wasn't until noon that I was woken up by Elmairy saying that it was lunch time and lunch is in the other compartment. I was going to tell him to go away and let me sleep but then my stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since four o'clock this morning. So I got up and joined the others in their compartment.

"So sleeping beauty has joined has rejoined us in the realm of the living has she?" Earth teased me but I ignored him in favor of the food that was in front of me. It was a large selection of food, drinks, and even candy.

Before I could take any of the candy Lesus handed me a sandwich knowing exactly what I was heading for.

"Lunch then candy."

"Who said I was reaching for candy?" He just glared at me and I scooted away from him.

"Take it." I take the sandwich and look around for a space to sit, surprisingly it was Georgo who got up from his seat next to the window and Harry to sit on the floor right next to where he was sitting making Snowy move from her spot and jump onto Elmairy's lap.

"Thank you Georgo" I sat down and began to eat. "So what houses does everyone think they will be in?" Thinking about it what houses are there? I know that their are four and I think Demos explained it to me once but I don't remember the names.

"Houses?"

"Yes there are four houses. Gryffindor the house of the brave, Hufflepuff the house of the loyal, Slytherin the house of the cunning, and Ravenclaw the house for the ones that like to learn." Demos answered then disappeared again.

"I'm betting that Demos is in Ravenclaw." Despite only knowing Demos for a couple of weeks even Harry knows that Demos is a bookworm.

"That is properly the safest bet here."

"No Chikus going to Gryffindor is."

"I don't know Chikus if fairly loyal so he could go to Hufflepuff."

"No way am I going to a house called Hufflepuff. I'm going to go with Gryffindor."

"And what is wrong with Hufflepuff?"

"It's such a girly name." Now that I am done with my sandwich I can have some sweets like those chocolate frogs. As soon as I open the package I rip off one of it's legs so it can not run away.

"It's not the name that counts but the traits it distinguishes." True but I have a feeling that house names are definitely going to play a role in our school life.

"Besides if we just went by how loyal we are to each other we would all be in Hufflepuff." Also true so does that mean that we are all going to end up in Hufflepuff? That would be boring but it would mean that everyone would stay together.

"We should take a vote to see where everybody thinks the others are going." Stone suggests and every one agrees.

"Anyone want to place bets?" Ceo asks as he gets pieces of parchment out for everyone.

"Yes. It'll be on the page." Everyone agrees and we focus on filling out our sheets.

in the end the page ended up looking like this.

Elmairy, Hufflepuff, 10g

Ecilan, Hufflepuff, 10g

Laica, Hufflepuff, 3g

Demos, Ravenclaw, 20g

Ceo, Gryffindor, 0g

Chikus, Hufflepuff, 5g

Lesus, Gryffindor, 10g

Vival, Ravenclaw, 3g

Aivis, Gryffindor, 4g

Georgo, Slytherin, 15g

Harry, Ravenclaw, 7g

Roland, Gryffindor, 10g

Grisia(Me), Hufflepuff, 3g

I didn't bet on Ceo since he could go any where.

I looked up to see that I was the last one to finish and roll up my parchment and handed it over to Ceo.

"Now how are we going to count the votes?" A good question, after all every one voted and the counter has to be impartial when counting votes. I do trust everyone here but people have been known to manipulate votes.

"Should we ask some one from next door? That England fellow seems very nice." And reliable unlike America.

"No, we will just have two people count the vote and if they get the same answer then that is the end of it. Demos, Ceo, you are in charge of counting." They agree and start counting. Out of respect everyone else stays silent.

Ceo and Demos hands Lesus their papers and he checks for consistency then nods his head.

"The results goes as follows: Grisia had a tie between Slytherin and Hufflepuff with each having five votes but Slytherin outbid by thirty two galleons totaling sixty five galleons with Hufflepuff having thirty three. Ravenclaw had two votes with a bid of three galleons. Gryffindor with one vote with one galleon. Total amount Grisia has bid on him is one hundred and two galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 1.64, Hufflepuff 3.09, Ravenclaw 34, Gryffindor 102.

Ceo had a tie between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with each having three votes and one person not voting but Gryffindor outbid by two galleons totaling six galleons with Ravenclaw having four. Hufflepuff had two votes with a bid of two galleons. Slytherin with two votes with one galleon. Total amount Ceo has bid on him is thirteen galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 13, Hufflepuff 6.5, Ravenclaw 3.25, Gryffindor 2.16.

Georgo had ten votes Slytherin with a bid of thirty galleons. Hufflepuff had two votes with a bid of three galleons. Gryffindor with one vote with one galleon. Ravenclaw had no votes. Total amount Georgo has bid on him is thirty four galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 1.13, Hufflepuff 11.33, Ravenclaw 0, Gryffindor 34.

Elmairy had seven votes Hufflepuff with a bid of twenty galleons. Gryffindor had four votes with a bid of ten galleons. Ravenclaw with two votes with three galleons. Slytherin had no votes. Total amount Elmairy has bid on him is thirty three galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 0, Hufflepuff 1.65, Ravenclaw 11, Gryffindor 3.3.

Chikus had twelve votes Gryffindor with a bid of sixty galleons. Hufflepuff had one vote with a bid of three galleons. Slytherin had no votes. Ravenclaw had no votes. Total amount Chikus has bid on him is sixty three galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 0, Hufflepuff 21, Ravenclaw 0, Gryffindor 1.05.

Demos had thirteen votes Ravenclaw with a bid of a hundred and twenty galleons. No other house got voted on so there will be no other bids.

Lesus had a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor with each having four votes but Gryffindor outbid by three galleons totaling twenty galleons with Slytherin having fourteen. Hufflepuff had three votes with a bid of five galleons. Ravenclaw with two votes with two galleons. Total amount Lesus has bid on him is forty one galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 2.92, Hufflepuff 13.66, Ravenclaw 20.5, Gryffindor 2.05.

Ecilan had six votes Hufflepuff with a bid of twenty five galleons. Ravenclaw had five votes with a bid of fifteen galleons. Gryffindor with two votes with four galleons. Slytherin had no votes. Total amount Ecilan has bid on him is forty four galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 0, Hufflepuff 1.76, Ravenclaw 2.93, Gryffindor 10.25.

Vival had five votes Hufflepuff with a bid of ten galleons. Gryffindor had four votes with a bid of nine galleons. Ravenclaw with four votes with nine galleons. Slytherin with four votes with eight galleons. Total amount Vival has bid on him is thirty six galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 4.5, Hufflepuff 3.6, Ravenclaw 4, Gryffindor 4.

Laica had six votes Gryffindor with a bid of twelve galleons. Hufflepuff had five votes with a bid of eight galleons. Ravenclaw with four votes with seven galleons. Slytherin with three votes with three galleons. Total amount Laica has bid on him is thirty galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 10, Hufflepuff 3.75, Ravenclaw 4.28, Gryffindor 2.5.

Roland had eight votes Gryffindor with a bid of thirty two galleons. Hufflepuff had three votes with a bid of ten galleons. Ravenclaw with two votes with four galleons. Slytherin had no votes. Total amount Roland has bid on him is forty six galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 0, Hufflepuff 7.66, Ravenclaw 11.5, Gryffindor 1.43.

Aivis had nine votes Gryffindor with a bid of twenty two galleons. Ravenclaw had three votes with a bid of ten galleons. Hufflepuff with one vote with two galleons. Slytherin had no votes. Total amount Aivis has bid on him is thirty four galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 0, Hufflepuff 17, Ravenclaw 3.4, Gryffindor 1.54.

Harry had five votes Ravenclaw with a bid of twelve galleons. Gryffindor had four votes with a bid of nine galleons. Slytherin with two votes with four galleons. Hufflepuff with two votes with three galleons. Total amount Harry has bid on him is twenty eight galleons. Return of profit per a galleon goes as follows: Slytherin 7, Hufflepuff 9.33, Ravenclaw 2.33, Gryffindor 3.11." You got to hand it to Lesus, he can do the most tedious of tasks without batting an eye.

We heard a knocking on the door and It opened to reveal England standing on the other side, he looked relieved for some reason.

"I found them. They were in the other compartment." England yelled to; I assume; the others in his group. But why would they be worried about us? "How did you guys fit fourteen of you into this one space? It was full with just seven of you." I look around and see that some of the others were literally sitting on top of each other especially the ones on the floor seeing as how Elmairy was literally laying on top of everyone on the floor with Snowy on top of him. I shrug not really knowing how we did it.

England sighed then let it go. "We will be arriving shortly so I suggest that you all change into your uniforms." Thinking about it England was wearing his uniform. It seems that he is a Slytherin.

"Thank you for telling us. We will get changed and meet up with the rest of your group." I said then everyone who had been in the other room began disentangling ourselves.

"Alright I will see you in a few." England said as he left leaving the door open.

Ecilan was the first to get out and he helped Elmairy who was tripping over everything. Demos had already disappeared and Ceo easily followed Elmairy after Elmary got off of him in which left me and Roland. Roland could get out if he stepped carefully but I was totally surrounded I could possibly move if Roland does but I would have to jump over Georgo and Lesus and I'm not sure the ceiling is tall enough. So someone will have to move but before I could tell someone to move I felt hands lift me off the floor.

I looked behind me to see Roland lifting me from his side of the train and after some careful maneuvering he was holding me like a Princess.

"Roland!"

"It's fine, you're as light as a feather to me." I blush deeply and cover my face so that I can keep some semblance of pride.

"But still I could have gotten out myself." He huffed and I knew that he knows that I was lying.

"Yes by jumping over Georgo and Lesus and hitting your head on the ceiling so hard it wouldn't surprise me if you put a hole in it."

"What is with you and being romantic lately?" I asked Roland very seriously. This isn't even the first time today that he has been romantic.

"Because I'm realized that I am the luckiest man alive to have found someone like you to love." I could feel my face light up ever brighter.

"Are not! I cause more trouble than I solve!" I couldn't help but sputter out.

"Not true. You are the most perfect person I have ever met."

"Not true Lesus can attest that I cause more trouble than I am worth."

"I would never say that. But I would like it if you left so that I can get up from the floor." Lesus deadpanned; I couldn't help but laugh. Roland the exitted making sure to not step on somebody and put me down. Lesus, Chikus, Georgo, and Aivis climbed out after us seeing as how only three to four people can get dressed at the same time. "Roland, Elmairy, Ecilan, why don't you get changed first?" They nodded their heads and left to get changed quickly and before a minute passed they were once again out in the corridor along side us.

I couldn't help but wonder how they were so quick but seeing as how we were trained to be ready on a moments notice back when we were knights I didn't think about it too much.

I enter the sleeping compartment along side Demos and Ceo then changed as quickly as I could. In which was still slower than everyone else but I had an excuse! I had more clothes to take off and put on.

Then we left meeting up with England and America and that was when I realized that the train wasn't slowing down at all! Don't tell me England lied and that we really weren't stopping soon. Then again he was probably expecting us to take ten to twenty minutes to get changed not five.

England explained that the station that they were pulling up to would only fit the first fifteen cars and that the occupants of the latter then had to exit the train by moving to a different car farther ahead. And since we are only given five minutes to exit the train and go to our designated areas it is best to head up a good ten minutes early so that you are not left behind. In which we promptly did.

As we moved up I examined the foreigners more closely than before. They all seemed to know each other but as I observed before they did in fact seem closer to some than others. A few looked to be dating but most seemed to want to rip each others heads off. There was a group consisting of Italy, Germany, and Japan; they looked to be fairly close. Than another consisting of an Italian(or Romano as Spain seemed to call him), a German(or Prussia as his friends call him), Spain, and France; Romano looked to be dating Spain but didn't get along with the rest of the group. Then there was England, America, Canada, Russia; and China; America seems to piss all of them off but Canada looked to be used to it. Lastly there was Sweden, Denmark(who look seconds away from killing each other), Finland(Who Swedin calls his wife despite that I know for a fact that same sex marriage is illegal), Norway(who was now strangling the Dane with his own tie), and Iceland(who was just watching it all).

Over all the last group was definitely the most entertaining to watch.

"You can leave your bags on the train they will be taken care of by magic." England said after he noticed us taking down our trunks. "But I would keep Snowy with you; who knows what would happen if she got lose." What would happen if Snowy got loose? I would be more worried about what people would do to her! People were likely to steal her for she is rare and valuable.

"Thank god; I didn't know how we were going to carry them all." I said more than happy to leave the bags where they are.

"But I am curious why you all have three trunks."

"One is full of our school supplies, another is full of Clothes that are not school uniforms, and the last is full of books we bought; we are from a muggle orphanage so we don't know much about the magical world and don't want to go blindly into it hoping that it will work out it self out."

"I can understand the books but why so many clothes? It is a rare occasion when uniforms are not required for first years and when they are not it is too much of a hassle to change." Does England not read the Daily Profit?

"Have you not read the news lately?"

"No; sadly we live in a highly populated muggle area with muggle families so we are fairly detached from the magical world ourselves." So no one in their group knows what is happening?

"It is a long story but basically our group was in a muggle orphanage when we got our hogwarts acceptance letters and because of a string of events it was discovered that the orphanage was not able to properly take care of us so they tested for relatives and found out Roland was the last living descendant of the magical royal family."

"And since the ministry was originally set up as a temporary government until a heir was found in which it would be then dissolved with the heir immediately being crowned king regardless of age. But the Ministry has been around for almost five hundred years now and would protest being resolved with most of the people supporting them seeing as how they had gotten used to the ministry." So he pinpointed the issue in the first second.

"The Ministry and Roland have come to an agreement that Roland has until he get's married to win the hearts of the people and if he does the Ministry will hand over the government and Roland will become king. Because of this we will be called to the Ministry for every event they can think of that they think they can tarnish our image at." We need to dress nicely for these events and make sure we are as sharp as a knife to make sure we don't make a fool of ourselves.

"Why when he gets married and not when he has graduated from Hogwarts? Couldn't he just postpone marrying anyone until he wins the hearts of the people?"

"Roland's and mine wedding date is already set for the winter of our fifth year at Hogwarts and can not be changed. The Ministry wanted it sooner but it was besided that we should have at least a few months to prepare for the wedding after I turn sixteen."

"Your guardians agreed to that?" England seemed very put off by that fact.

"We don't have guardians so no one could protest it. I think the Ministry is trying to find some for us but they are not telling us if they are and we will protest the need for them if they bring it up." England contemplated this for a few seconds and finally agreed after arguing with himself.

By the time England reluctantly agreed with me the train had already stopped and we were already on the platform. "Besides how do they expect us to rule a country at the age of sixteen if we can't take care of ourselves?" I shout at England as I leave.

"F'rst ye'r ov'r h're!" Shouted a giant (as I assume he is at least part of) man and we walk up to him and see small boats on the other side. "Fo'r to a bo't! No mor' and no less!" And with that simple instruction we separated to get into the boats. Roland, Harry and, I were able to get in one boat along side a boy that had slicked back platinum blond hair that you would think that you would be able to use as a magic ball. I couldn't tell if this person had bad or good intentions. It actually seems to be a mix of both. Good as he really wants to get to know us but bad as it seems his actions are not solely based off his own wishes.

"Hello; my name is Draco Mothy and yours would be?" Draco said clearly knowing who we were but was trying to be more diplomatic than what normal people would be.

"It is nice to meet you Draco; I'm Harry Potter and this is Roland Hell and Grisia Sun." Harry was the closest to Draco so he answered. I'm proud of him seeing as how he wouldn't talk to anybody when he came to live with us.

"Like wise. Can I see your scar?" Draco asked after a few seconds. Scar? What Scar? I expand my sinceing ability to see that yes Harry does have a scar at the edge of his hair line but that was not the worst part. The worst part is that the scar has a lot of dark element attached to it. Since it wasn't composed of dark element I can get rid of the dark element trying to hide itself in the scar. I'm going to have to do that when I get the chance.

"Bloody hell; It is true. It does look like a lightning bolt."

"Everybody buck!" The giant man said as we came to a bridge. I did and felt the vines that was hanging on the overpass gloss over me. I'm also certain that the bridge was only a foot higher than where my head is. "All clear!" the Giant man said after everyone was out of the underpass.

I look up to see a castle that looked beautiful in the dying light of the sun. But seeing as how I have seen many castles in my lifetime (A few bigger than this one) it wasn't anything spectacular but everyone else was amazed by it.

But all too soon we were being lead up to the entrance hall to wait to be sorted into are individual houses. Everyone was existed and worried; after all we have never exposed ourselves like this before. The twelve of us have been living under a mask hiding our true selves since we were just beginning knight training. In fact we have our masks on so tight that even now when we don't need them we can't stop using them for it has been so ingrained in us that it has become second nature. Like Ecilan could feel like crying his eyes out but his face will show no emotion for an example.

Finally Nerve came out and had us get in a line and lead us out into the grand hall where the entire school was watching us enter and waiting for us to be sorted. After the hat started singing I zoned out until I heard Chikus be called up.

"Blaze, Chikus." Nerve said and Chikus walked up and put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said not that long after Chikus put the hat on. The table that was red and gold cheered. Chikus shouted and ran to the table forgetting to take the hat off but when he realized he still had it on he went to throw it but Demos was able to get the hat away from him before he could do so. Once Demos put the hat on the stoll and good back in line did the sorting begin again.

"Cloud, Demos." Cloud was sitting in the chair and had put the hat on his head before Nerve finished his name stating the old witch.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said immediately after Demos put the hat on his head. The blue table cheered and Demos disappeared only to show up less than a second later in his seat. Overall the process only took three seconds.

"Dudley Dursley" The fat whale of a child that is Harry's cousin and was declared a Gryffindor.

"Earth, Georgo."

"Slytherin!" I knew it. You can only lure so many woman into your bed and still be called noble.

"Hell, Roland." All the sudden the entire room went quiet; I could swear that you could hear the heartbeat of the room. Roland briskly walked to the stool and put the hat on his head his foot steps echoing very noticeably in the now silent hall. Unlike the previous ones Rolands sorting took some time.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said after a long few minutes and you would have gone death with the cheers coming from Gryffindor. Roland walked over to the table and sat between Chikus and America. For some reason Dumbledore was not happy about this.

"Ice, Ecilan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Judgment, Lesus."

"Slytherin!" Well that is surprising I would never had guessed that Lesus would have ended up in Slytherin but again he is pretty cunning.

"It's a mini Snape!" America screamed in terror at the discovery.

"At least I am not as much of dunder head as you Jones." Lesus replied sarcastically.

"See I told you!" I ignored them in favor of watching the rest of the sorting. Professor Snape seemed very proud of Lesus though.

"Leaf, Elmairy."

"Hufflepuff!" Elmairy is loyal to a fault so I had no doubts that he will fit in.

"What is with all the strange names?" Someone asked. I think it was Denmark.

"Metal, Laica."

"Hufflepuff!"

"I don't know but at this rate I'm expecting some one named Armin Light to come be called up."

"Idiot we have already past the L's."

"Moon, Vival."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Moon? Does that mean that there is a Sun?" Why yes random Hufflepuff there is a Sun and lucky for you it isn't my teacher.

"Potter, Harry." Everyone looked at Harry respectively. It was as if they already knew what house he was going to be in before he even put on the hat.

"Slytherin!" It was as if the world stopped. No one (other than a few in our group) had expected it and many had mixed feelings about his placing. It was clear that everyone who didn't know him expected him to be in Gryffindor. But I clapped for him in which lead the rest of the knights to clap as well and finally everyone else came out of their daze. The Slytherins clearly not knowing how to feel about the-boy-who-lived hesitantly clapped as Harry went over to their table and sat down next to Georgo. If I thought that Dumbledore hated the thought of Roland being in Gryffindor then he down right loathed the thought of Harry being in Slytherin.

"Stone, Aivis." Nerve said continuing the sorting.

"Gryffindor!"

"Storm, Ceo."

"Ravenclaw!" Damn I should have voted on Ravenclaw and I would have if it weren't for Ceo's fear of paperwork.

"Sun, Grisia." Shit what am I going to do? My teacher will kill me if I am in any house that Gryffindor! Actually my teacher is likely to kill me for even thinking about going to a magic school!

I sit on the stool and put the hat.

"Quite the cunning one aren't you? Especially for a Sun Knight." I heard the voice of the hat say in my head.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about you Grisia. I even know that you hate apples, and hate to see your companions be hurt and would give up your very life to heal them." This invasion of my most private thoughts was unsettling me. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody. Put were to put you? So loyal but yet so cunning. You're not really brave but yet you would kill everyone in the world if they threatened those you call yours. Such loyalty. Yes I think it would be treason to put you any where but Hufflepuff."

"I want to go to Slytherin."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Harry, he doesn't have many friends and I have a feeling that he will be ostracized if he is left alone."

"Aw but another reason to put you in Hufflepuff. Put knowing you, you will refuse to move until I give you what you want and you would fit into Slytherin perfectly to."

"Slytherin!"

I take off the hat and notice the room was completely silent. It couldn't be that they were that shocked about my House. I look up and notice that everyone is looking behind me and I feel an intimidating aura behind me that made me want to run away with it's ever so familiarity.

"My student definitely fits in Slytherin but I would have to say that Grisia is definitely more of a Hufflepuff." Said an ever so familiar voice. "What do you think Aldrizzt?" No please don't be them.

"I would have to agree. Then again I think Grisia would have been good Ravenclaw to. Don't you think so Neo?" I slowly turn around to face the person I would rather fight hundreds of demon kings than face at this moment.

"Na; Grisia isn't that much of a bookworm." A tall blond man with blue eyes and missing his right arm stood behind me.

"Teacher."

_I crawled from the sink-holes, collapsed under this weight._

Cackling evilly at leaving you all with this and telling you that I won't be able to update for another good two weeks.

Now I'm going to go hide.

Any way I hoped you enjoyed it and review if you have any questions. Or just want to tell me what you thought about it even if it is all negative as long as you have solid points I will take them into consideration and try to improve my writing.

Please review I'm getting lonely.

By the way you have Suzululu4moe to thank for Lesus being a Slytherin with her comparing Lesus to Snape makeing want to make Lesus a mini Snape.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this is late, but I had a few things come up, but they are under control now.

That being said, I got a puppy! He is a purebred blue Chihuahua and is so cute. Unforchantly he isn't eligible to be registered in the American Kennel Club for his mother wasn't. His name is Demon because I thought it would be funny since I already have a dog named Angel. It is also funny seeing my neighbor's reaction when I call for him.

Disclaimer: I haven't got anything to my name so no I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Sun Knight.

_When the rich wage war, it is the poor that die_

I turned to see the person I fear the most in the world behind me. "Teacher-" the rest of the sentence died in my throat as he turned to look at me.

He was smiling. Honestly smiling. Not his fake Sun Knight smile that he always had on when I was his student but a true honest smile. A smile that someone would give if the person that they were smiling at had been away for an extremely long time and you were sure they were dead, but they all the sudden appeared in front of you alive and well.

That is when I realized that he was smiling at me and that he was happy that I was alive.

I stood up still a little fearful that this was a trick, but that fear went away as Neo smiled even brighter.

"Teacher!" I yelled happily and jumped on him wanting nothing more than to be held by Neo once again. He picked me up with his good arm and I cried in his chest; my eleven year old emotions getting in the way, despite how good I have gotten in control of them the past few years.

"It really is you my little crybaby." I punched him, but he didn't even flinch. Then again, I hadn't been expecting him and I would have been more worried if he had. But no, his chest was still as hard and well muscled as ever.

"Neo is that really you?" I heard Lesus ask behind me.

"Of course, who had you been expecting? Merlin? That's the guy standing next to me." Neo said gesturing to Aldrizzt. Wait Merlin? Wasn't that over a thousand years ago?

"Shut up Arthur!" Arthur? Like King Arthur?

"Do you mind informing us about what is going on?" Dumbledore asked having watched our interactions for long enough. He was bound to be wondering how they got through the wards without him noticing.

"Yes, though we would like to be someplace more private than to talk." Aldrizzt said.

"I want to talk to Grisia alone for a while before we explain everything, though." Neo said more than likely thinking of asking me more than a few things.

"That can be arranged I need to see to dinner and the rest of the sorting. Severus will you see them to a private room so they can talk over dinner?" Dumbledore said, emphasizing private meaning that I am going to have to put up wards to make sure that it is private as it was clear that Dumbledore wanted to listen in on the decision.

"Of course." Serveris stood up and we; Aldrizzt, Neo, and me; out of the great room and to a room on the second floor.

The room was a small sitting room that was done in Gryffindor red and gold and had a bookcase off to one side that was empty and two worn and falling apart chairs in the center. Overall the room was not only gaudy as all hell, but it was also one of the worst sitting rooms I have been in; even the orphanage had one better than this.

Neo sat in one chair with me in his lap as Aldrizzt put up wards to stop people from listening in.

"So Grisia how have you been lately? You and the others have been in the news a lot; that is how we found you by the way." So that is how they found us. I had been wondering about that, but I figured as much.

"Busy, all of this publicity is scary. Even before there wasn't this much publicity."

"Really? I would have thought you would have been used to it. If this much publicity scares you, how do you plan on being Queen?" Neo said in questioning.

"I'll get used to it besides I won't be alone, I'll have my brothers beside me the whole way." I wonder when he is going to ask me about my crossdressing.

"So Grisia; how long has your group been in the UK?" Aldrizzt asked after he sat down; being done putting up wards; he then summoned a house elf and asked her to bring them dinner. The house elf returned quickly with a table and a large assortment of food on the table. Aldrizzt did a quick spell to check if any of it was poisoned, but it turned up clean.

"Five and a half years ago. When did you show up in this world?" I ask Aldrizzt in return.

"Really? Did you live anywhere else in this world before that? We actually showed up in what is now Romania about two thousand years ago." That is a long time ago! How are they still alive? They don't even look like they have aged a day.

"No; we showed up in England after leaving the continent. How come you haven't aged a day?" Aldrizzt chuckled, but answered my question anyway.

"It was the price we paid to leave the continent and follow you."

"What?"

"What is your last memory of the continent Grisia?" Neo asked very seriously.

"Talking to Pink about handing over my peace of the demon king to her candidate when she had her candidate try to kill me." I don't remember who her candidate was but I remember the feeling of immense betrayal those last few seconds.

"You died that day Grisia." What a way to put it. I had suspected it, but I was hoping that it wasn't true. "Pink had been planning on making you an undead, but her candidate took your body and gave it to the church so that the church could revive you. Unforchantly the Pope couldn't do anything and they were going to hold a funeral for you. I'm not a hundred percent sure what happened; for I only heard about it afterwards; but Pinks demon king candidate ran away with your body; apparently hoping to revive you himself; and the knights chased after him all the way the edge of the continent and beyond. No one was able to get in contact with the knights after that so I went looking for you. In price for leaving the continent the god of light stopped our ageing and sent us "to the time that needed us most"." Neo said making air quotes at the last part. Wait, don't tell me our beageing is our price?

"Your guys price would have been higher than ours, not only because you had more people but also because you were dead. More than likely you're beageing wasn't the only price you payed."

"What happened to the demon king?" I asked, for he was not with us when we woke up, but you would figure since everyone else showed up in the same place he would too but yet he wasn't anywhere near us.

"He either went to a different time or the god of light killed him in price to revive you." But wouldn't that have made me the demon king then? And what was the point of killing me if he was just going to kill himself to revive me?

"Grisia can you gather the dark element?" Thinking about it, I haven't tried to do so before, but if the fact that my light element is a lot stronger than it was before; I can now cast resurrection with a fifty percent chance of a full revival; I would say not.

I tried to gather the dark element, but as I predicted I couldn't.

"You're no longer a demon king candidate so you can't gather the dark element, but that would mean the demon king is still out there either just wandering the world or yet to have showed up in this world." I wonder if I'm going to get a visit from a demon king any time soon. Let's hope not; after all I do have enough on my plate at the moment.

"But enough chit chat; dinner will be done soon and I have a feeling that Dumbledore will wish to talk with us at the end of it. We need an alibi." Neo said, cutting off mine and Aldrizzt's discussion.

"Everyone thinks that we twelve knights were kidnapped at an extremely young age, but managed to escape when we were five and after that we lived in a Muggle orphanage until we got our acceptance letters to Hogwarts." That should leave plenty of room for an alibi.

"We can say that we helped you escape from your kidnappers, but ended up separated and I couldn't find you after words because you ended up in the Muggle system."

"Now that, that is done, I have a question for you. Why did you call Aldrizzt, Merlin?" Neo snorted a laugh and let Aldrizzt explain.

"Because I am Merlin. When we showed up in this world, I used the name Merlin for almost a thousand years, but stopped when the name became too famous and people began to hunt us down trying to find out my secret to immortality. I was a little sad to let go of the name Merlin seeing as I had the power to make or destroy countries purely on a whim, although we tended to stay with our children in Wallachia."

Our children? I would assume that over two thousand years they probably had children individually; especially with the frequency my teacher has sex; but to refer to them as both of theirs?

I heard knocking on the door and I realized that our time was up. Neo stood up; putting me down in the process; and opened the door to reveal Dumbledore alongside Roland, Lesus, Ecilan, and Ceo. It wasn't lost on me that everyone he had gathered had been sorted into different houses.

"Good, you are done eating. Now come with me so we can get matters sorted out." The headmaster said acting grandfatherly but I could see through the act in reality he was livid under his mask. Everyone saw through it though. Everyone had their hands poisoned by their hidden weapons in case Dumbledore did anything even though he wouldn't do anything with this many people around.

"Will you please lead the way? I am afraid it has been a great number of years since I or my companion came here." Neo said after it became clear that Dumbledore was not going to move before us.

"Please follow me, I was not aware that you did not know the way." That sounds like an excuse to me. "When is it that you went to school here, mister-?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neo, My name is Neo Sun but I confess that I went to this school under the name of Cnut Lambert shortly after the schools opening." Dumbledore coughed, obviously surprised but Neo continued anyway. "Although I was only here for a year before I had to go back to Denmark, Slytherin and Ravenclaw couldn't wait for me to disappear off the face of the earth. In fact the only teachers I ever really got along with was Hufflepuff and Merlin; Gryffindor didn't like me since I was a Viking."

"Merlin was a teacher? I always thought that he was a student." Dumbledore said, genuinely curiously.

"What would he learn? He was over a thousand years old at the time, so I highly doubt he would have anything to learn." True, what is an ancient wizard to learn at a school for children?

"Was it true that Merlin was a creature?" Neo got noticeably more tense and if I hadn't known him so well, I would have never picked up that Neo was angry about Aldrizzt being called a creature.

"They are no different from us." Neo hissed. "But, yes, we later started Egal Neam(1); a school for nonhumans in Romania; seeing as how Merlin was treated when it was revealed that he was a dark elf." He emphasized nonhuman as to show what he thought on the subject.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that it was a sensitive subject." Dumbledore said as he stopped outside of a statue of a gargoyle in which moved to reveal a winding staircase going upward.

Dumbledore's office was done in red and, gold and, once again was goddy as all hell. I hope the rest of the school isn't like this, if so I might just go live with Neo willingly!

"Lemon drop? Tea?" We all declined Dumbledore's offer; I hate lemon drops and everyone else was too suspicious of Dumbledore's motives to not think that they might be drugged.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get right to the heart of the matter. What do you want to know?" Aldrizzt stated plainly, wanting to get this over and done with.

"How do you know these children?" Dumbledore asked Neo and Aldrizzt.

"Multiple ways really, we saved the from their captors when they were five, but they disappeared into the Muggle system before I could take them back home with us. We also know them from their previous lives, they were mine and a few friends of mine successors, but disappeared in battle at the age of twenty five and were assumed dead." Neo answered for he knew us best. I was worried that he was giving too much away, but that would explain a few of our oddities to others.

"We actually remember our past lives, we kept our names from back then."

"You do? How did you die?" Isn't that just a little too personal to be brought up in such a setting? Neo, Aldrizzt and I were about to tell him off when Lesus interrupted us.

"I am afraid we do not remember that and even if we did, we would not tell you."

"Then how do you know that you were reborn and not just deaged?" It is a legitimate question, but I have the feeling he is just asking it to see if it is possible to expel us. There is also a tingling sensation in my head in which I have come to associate with someone trying to read my mind.

"Because I was blind in that other life." I know that we had just deaged, but I don't want him to know that. I saw Neo glaring at me and I remember that I hadn't told him I had gone blind. Oh well; too late now to retract that statement.

"Plus some of us have birthmarks on us that we didn't have in the other life." Lesus said getting the attention off of me.

"Really? Where are they?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to get back on topic." Aldrizzt said, once again getting everyone on track.

"And who would you be?" Dumbledore obviously didn't like Aldrizzt because he was an elf all though with all the information he has been given I would think we would at least have a suspicion of who Aldrizzt was. Then again Aldrizzt is wearing his cloak with its hood up so I would be hard to tell that he was a dark elf, yet alone anything but human. Aldrizzt looked at Dumbledore and took a few seconds to answer thinking about how to answer the man he doesn't trust as far as he could throw him.

"Aldrizzt Blood, I am Neos partner." Aldrizzt said after deciding that it was best to let Dumbledore think he is the most powerful person in this room. Dumbledore recognized the name but whatever he recognized he decided it wasn't important.

I heard the portraits of the four founders began whispering to one another and I look at them through my peripheral vision. Gryffindor is grinning as if this is just one big prank on the headmaster. Hufflepuff is giggling as if she just heard a joke. Slytherin's face was comically blank. And Ravenclaw was rolling her eyes at the others, but had a small smile on her face as if she was in on the joke.

"Ah yes; I would like to know what you are doing here."

"Us? We go to school here." Ecilan said being sarcastic.

"Not you; I was talking to the adults." It seems Dumbledore cares little for Ecilan.

"We are here to check up with Grisia and her friends." I'm really beginning to think Neo completely forgot I'm male. "And I think it would be beneficial to teach them how to fight seeing as how they will be the targets of many attacks. So I am requesting for us to be able to stay to teach them what they will need." Teacher wants to stay to teach us how to fight? Oh god no; I don't want to die when Neo realizes I haven't kept up with sword training!

"We teach defense against the dark arts. It is in fact a required class."

"We aren't just talking about defense against the dark arts, but also how to physically defend themselves if they are caught without their wand." Aldrizzt glanced at me then went back to making his case. "Plus, Grisia here can revive anyone from the dead as long they haven't been dead for longer than twenty four hours and when he public finds out about this she will in fact be the second most hunted down person in the world with the first being Roland for his ability to create an army of the dead." Dumbledore blanched at this and I couldn't help but to make him more scared.

"Oh; did I forget to mention that Roland has no control over the dark element he gathers and would revive everyone who is dead within a thousand kilometer radius of him if it wasn't for a seal I have on him and if I die that seal disappears as well, so you would literally have an army of the dead at your doorstep if I die and the seal fails." All of us used to have problems controlling our magic but Roland had the hardest time not only because of the amount of dark element he has but also because of the nature of the dark element. The dark element is the hardest element to control with fire coming in a close second, but Chikus didn't gather as much fire element as Roland did dark element so he was able to take control of it sooner. That being said Roland is in fact in full control of is the dark element now and is no longer sealed.

"We can train them in how to control their special abilities to if you would like." Aldrizzt said, smirking knowing full well that we are in fact have in control our magic and I had just given them a perfect excuse to stay. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Slytherin's slight smirk at mine and Aldrizzt's manipulation of the headmaster.

"Yes, please stay. Would you like to be sorted into a house or have your own private rooms?"

"Private would be preferred. We will need an empty library as we have brought our own books, a potions lab, and a room that is sealed off so that magic cannot escape the room. We will be putting up our own portraits so take any that are hanging up down for us."

"That can be accomplished. Will the rest of your group be staying with you?" Dumbledore asked with a gleam in his eyes as if he is planning something.

I ask what the others think and we have a short debate when Elmairy asks who all is included in this group.

"Who are you thinking of including in staying with Neo and Aldrizzt?"

"Well, you and Roland but anyone else who wants to stay with you can if they want." I relay this to the others and it was no contest. We want to stay together. Roland then suggested that we ask people outside of our group if they want to join. Then Harry asked about people not at Hogwarts because their parents refused to let them go or they are homeless so they had no way to get to the school. Aldrizzt then pointed out that there used to be a Merlin house that was specifically built for abused children since magical children; especially those that were raised by Muggles; were more often abused than not. Although I don't think Dumbledore would agree to it, and just as I expected, he said no but did agree to allow anyone who wants to live separately or the rest of their house an opportunity to do so and that he would make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow by dinner time he wanted a list of students who want to move to a different quarter. If; and only if; we get over thirty students to change quarters would he consider reopening the house of Merlin.

That shouldn't be hard; after all we already have thirteen people and we already have people from other houses interested too. Chikus has two other people in Gryffindor already interested. Demos and Vival are already gathering a crowd of Ravenclaws with the promise of a large private library filled with ancient books from before the founder's time for only Merlin house; they think that they have about ten people interested. Georgo is promising an escape from abusive family members and a new start away from the prejudice against them because of their families he thinks that he has around four interested. So in total we have about twenty nine and Georgo thinks that he has more interested, but not coming forward out of fear of ridicule. The trend seems to be that most of the people interested are those that are ridiculed in their own house and are in the younger three years.

Lesus, Aldrizzt and, I began working on making the appropriate paperwork as Neo and the other distract Dumbledore. There were only really three documents that were needed; one being a list for people to put their name on saying that they will join the house of Merlin if established. Another for them to sign stating that you acknowledge that your signisher is magically binding and that you not back out after you sign the list and the last one is a list of benefits to joining the house of Merlin. We copied the list and charmed them to where the master copy that we will keep will fill in with names as the other copies were filled. Then we copied the others and charmed them to come back to me when they are signed.

Within the first minute we got our first two signatures and ten minutes later we had the required thirty needed.

#. Name Year House Reason for Joining

1. Fred Wesley third Gryffindor Free access to potions lap and private master to compare ideas with.

2. George Wesley Third Gryffindor Same as above ^

3. Arthur Kirkland Third Slytherin Merlin knows why

Though I really wonder what Aldrizzt knows about England, I didn't question it. Then came about twelve Ravenclaws that mostly just wanted access to the library or the private classes.

15. Draco Malfoy First Slytherin Sanctum from my Father and Mother

16. Theodore Nott First Slytherin to not get forced to take the dark mark

Then came more Slytherins basically wanting the same thing.

25. Rosa Evelyn Sixth Hufflepuff the chance to see other countries outside of the UK

I was thankful for Rosa; being a sixth year she can be a perfect alongside Jacob whose name is right under hers. But after Rosa and Jacob the names started slowing down so I had everyone in our group sign the papers.

"I have a question." I said abruptly interrupting Aldrizzt's and Dumbledore's conversation about accommodations. According to Dumbledore the area that used to be Merlin house has been converted into classrooms.

"Ask away my girl." Dumbledore said, apparently relieved to not have to argue with Aldrizzt about housing arrangements for the moment.

"If we turn in the list within thirty minutes with more than the required amount of signatures will you promise to reestablish Merlin House?"

"If the founders agree."

"We agree." All four founders said.

"Then so be it. Now if you will give me that list we can make arrangements for you for the night so you can sleep." I am handing over the documents I can't help but feel like I could have misjudged this old man. He really was kind! Maybe I should join Gryffindor.

Neo puts his hand on my shoulder and the spell was broken. The dastard tried to confound me!

"How dare you try that with my daughter; I would of had your head for that if I was still king." I barely registered this with the headache that was trying to split my head in two and I couldn't think clearly enough to think much about it.

"We will be staying in Merlin dorms and we will be taking the other students in Merlin House with us. You try explaining why some of their students have magically disappeared to their former heads of houses." We start leaving before Aldrizzt remembers something; or he just wanted to show off. "Oh, and I will be retrieving the abused children from their homes. They may not be going to school here, but that doesn't mean that they should be forgotten."

We left before Dumbledore had the time to retaliate, but it seems what Dumbledore did set something off for a few seconds after my headache my vision dulled and I passed out.

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

(1) I am not Romanian nor do I know Romanian but the basic translation; at least according to what research I have done; is Equal Nation but with the double meaning of Equal Blood. If you have a more appropriate translation, please tell me so I can change it.

A lot happened in this chapter and if it feels rushed as if I'm just trying to get a few things out of the way before I continue on with the story you would be right. I am just trying to hurry up so that I can make it to the main story. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be like this too, but I can promise if so it will be the last of this type chapter. The next chapter will be the start of classes at Hogwarts.


End file.
